King of Fools
by lexdwnter
Summary: Tristan meets a friend from his past at a reunion. Fun insues from there. Chapter Six is up. Sorry for the very long delay.
1. Default Chapter

Tristan sighed, leaning back in his chair

King of Fools

By Lezy 

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. Wish I did. The lyrics are Social Distortion's. I own Jessi though. She is mine creation, hell she is me except for the hair and some of her stunts. Maybe she is what I would like to be some of the time.

AN. This is going to be a Trory story and stuff.

Tristan sighed, leaning back in his chair. He hated these things. The Dugrey Family Reunion. All that really ment was a chance for all of the Dugrey family to unite and try to out do each other once a year. It was stuffy and colder than ice. Tristan glanced at his watch, only two more hours to go.

"Hey Wallace…." a voice from behind him called. "They let you out of the Dungen?"

Tristan turned to greet the voice. His cousin Jessi stood next to him. She was the black sheep of the family and Tristan hadn't heard from her for over three years. Yet here she stood, looking every bit her role in leather pants, silver running through odd parts of her body and short spikey hair that was an unnerving green.

"The Dungen is fine, Grommit. They hardly ever talk about you anymore. Nice look." 

The Dungen was Jessi's name for Chilton, from which she had graduated three years prior. Jessi had graduated top of her class and used her valedictorian speech to tell her family and her school exactly what she had thought of them. She was the only Chiltonite in history to deliver her speech with a purple mohawk and nothing on under her commencment robes, which she revealed to the assembled crowd after receiving her diploma. She then took her full ride to Harvard where she was again flying in the face of family convention and studying Microbiology and Philosophy. 

Jessi chuckled. "They act like I did something shocking… So how have you been my Wallace? It has been way to long. You're a junior this fall right?"

"Bored as hell Grommit. What are you doing here? How is Harvard?" Harvard, _Rory_. *Damn her, why can't I get her out of my head. It doesn't matter anymore, she hates me, and she is with _him_.* A pained look flitted across Tristan's features, but not fast enough to allude Jessi's gaze.

"Harvard is awesome. I am here to piss of the fam by reminding them I am still alive, and to see you. But you just looked like someone repeatedly backed over your dog. What is wrong with mine little cous?"

"Nothing…."

"Not nothing. That is the answer you used to give my mom when we got in trouble up at the lake. I know you better little'un. So… is it a girl?"

"No!!! Wrong assumption. Not a girl."

"My ass it isn't. You just lit up like a frigin' tree at Chirstmas. It is a girl. What's wrong? Finally found one that won't fall for your unruly-bedroom-hair-looks? Being the ladies man not all it's cracked up to be?"

Tristan sighed. He knew that he could never fool Jessi. It would be like lying to the other half of himself. "She makes me feel like I am six and have to hit her with a shovel to get her to notice me…"

"Ahhhh, bwhahahaha! I am right again. So tell me about her and your childlike escapades."

"It is not fair. I have never had to work for a girl…"

"Life is not fair little'un. Besides the girls you have to work for are the ones that are worth anything. Hell, look around us… We are surrounded by a bunch of people who don't have to work for anything and they are all dead inside. It is the working that reminds you that you are alive."

Tristan sighed again. "Good I missed you Grommit. Why in the hell did you have to go and get yourself disowned?"

"Because Wallace, I wanted to be happy. There are much more important things in life, like this girl. Bet you she is worth more that lots of money."

"She is… She makes my stomach turn flips at just the thought of her."

"You really have it bad don't you?"

Tristan opened his mouth to answer when his father came up to them.

"Jessica, you are looking… alive," Tristan's father said cooly.

"Why hello to you too Uncle Dick."

"The name is Edward."

"I know, I just call them like I see them."

Tristan barely held back his laughter as his father turned him. "We are leaving now, your mother is not feeling well." With a glare at Jessi Edward turned and walked out of the room.

"Well, guess I should be going…"

"Guess you should… Wait a sec." Jessi dug into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, a pen and a CD. She quickly scribbled something onto the paper and shoved it into the CD case. "Take this with you, for luck." She gave him a quick hug and left as quietly as she came.

Tristan watched her walk away, wishing he had half of her courage. He sighed and walked towards where his parents would be waiting.

Tristan flopped down onto his bed. The car ride home had been less than pleasant. Between his parents fighting, the strong smell of alcohol permeating from his mother and the insults directed at Jessi it had been an hour of hell on earth culminating with his father telling him "I just am grateful that you will never turn out like Jessica."

Now here in his room, he was safe from his parents for a moment. He looked down at the CD that he was still clucthing in his hands. He opened it and picked up the note inside.

Track 8, you need it.

Call 617-252-8543

Email [bennetje@harvard.edu][1]

Luv and stuff,

Grommit

Smiling Tristan put the CD in his stereo and cued up track 8.

Hard guitars and loud base filled the room. 

*Figures* Tristan thought *Jess would give me punk*

He sat back down and let the music wash over him.

__

I was born a king of fools most  
People think I'm just a playboy  
Breaking rules. But they don't  
Know that when it comes around  
To love I always lose why  
I call myself the king of fools.  
I was born never to care but  
Now I want a love that I can  
Share. I've searched in vain for a  
Love that would never be true  
That's why I call myself  
The King of Fools  
  
King of fools, king of fools  
That's why I call myself  
The King of Fools.

  
I was born without a good  
Thought just to live fast, tell a  
Lie and break a heart. I have  
Broken many hearts and I've  
Broken many rules that's why  
I call myself the King of Fools.  
I was born the King of Fools  
At any other game I never lose.  
But when it comes around to   
Love that's when I realize  
I was born the king of fools. 

:"Rory," Tristan sighed.

He rolled over and picked up the phone to dial Jess's number

   [1]: mailto:bennetje@harvard.edu



	2. Waking up and everythings changed

Rory Gilmore stood staring at the gargoyles

King of Fools By Lexy (since I can type this time and realize the difference between the z and the x keys)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Jessi (my secret other half). If I did I wouldn't be sitting around writing fanfiction and stuff.

AN: Knees, 'nough said.

Rory Gilmore stood staring at the gargoyles. Summer had been too short and here she was standing in front of Chilton again, not wanting to take the first steps into the buildings. Her summer had been a little slice of heaven, hanging out with Lane and Dean at the lake, drinking coffee with her mother at Luke's and most of all not thinking about what awaited her here. Pairs, Mr. Medina and _him_… She hadn't wanted to get out of bed this morning. She just lay there looking at her plaid skirt and blazer on the chair across the room until her mother came in and asked her if her alarm clock forgot to purr. So now here she stood, dreading each minute that brought her closer to having to start the school year. Rory sighed with resignation, adjusted her bag and prepared to take that first fateful step when she heard her name.

"Rory!!!!!"

She spun around in surprise to find Paris walking up behind her, followed closely by a striking young man that Rory hadn't seen before. 

"Rory…" Paris repeated. "I well.. ummm… I just wanted to… I heard that you were telling the truth about the tickets. You didn't want to go with Tristan after all. And I just wanted to say, I am sorry and here…" Paris pulled out a black mini skirt out of her bag and gave it to Rory. "But don't get used to apologizes, I don't make mistakes often."

The boy behind Paris chuckled.

"Ohh, Rory, this is Nathan. He moved here this summer from Wisconsin."

"Ahh, Dairyland. How are you enjoying Hartford?" Rory asked.

"It's all right. Paris has been kind enough to show me all the right places…" replied Nathan, gazing intently at Paris. Paris meet his gaze, and quickly blushed and dropped her eyes.

"Well we have to be going. Rory, just remember, I still own this place."

"It was nice to meet you Rory."

"You too, Nathan."

Nathan took Paris's hand and the two started to walk away. "Paris wait. I know that we aren't exactly friends, but I would like to try. I am having Lane, Henry and Dean over on Friday to watch some movies. Would you two like to come?"

Paris looked at Nathan and raised and eyebrow. He nodded his assent. "Sure," Paris finally responded.

"Great, about 7? We will stuff ourselves silly and quote movie lines…"

"Hold your proverbial horses Rory. Don't get all Brady Bunch on me."

Rory laughed. "Sorry Paris. I look forward to enjoying your company at 7. There, high tea enough for you?"

"Much better. I wouldn't want it to get around that we might actually become friends, " laughed Paris

She and Nathan glided off, with Nathan's arm sitting comfortably around Paris's waist.

*Will wonders never cease* thought Rory as she turned and walked into the building feeling much more at ease.

Her ease ended abruptly as soon as she opened her locker. She spotted a familiar head of blond hair coming towards her. Rory turned quickly turned back towards her locker, bracing herself for the impending confrontation. 

It never came.

Rory looked up, amazed as Tristan walked right passed her, seemingly oblivious to her existence. He was completely absorbed in a book and the faint sound of music floating from him told Rory that his headphones were on loud enough to block out the rest of the world. She watched him as he deftly made his way down the hallway, somehow avoiding people in his way without breaking his concentration on the book. 

Rory shook herself out of her startled state. Of all the scenarios that she had run through in her head about her first confrontation with Tristan this situation had not been one of them. *Get a hold of yourself Rory. Why do you care if he completely ignores you? I don't! * Rory shut her locker a little harder than necessary and headed to her first class.

Both Paris and Nathan were already sitting down when she entered the classroom. _He_ was there too, still absorbed in his reading. *_Gravity's Rainbow_ by Thomas Pynchon? * thought Rory as she passed by him to take a seat next to Paris. *Why is he reading that? What aliens could stand Tristan long enough to kidnap him and replace him with this literate-Tristan-double?* She sat quietly and smiled at Paris who broke off her eyelock with Nathan long enough to manage a smile back.

Ms. Hanson walked into the class as the bell rang. She looked over her class list and then to her class. She picked up a ruler from the chalkboard and began to pace the aisles.

"As you all know by now the standards at Chilton are high and they are even higher in my class. Each week you will have a problem set of a hundred questions due. You will have a quiz each Thursday followed by a cumulative test every third Friday. I do not tolerate slackers or any misbehavior. I demand your utmost attention." _WHAP!_ The ruler came flying down onto Tristan's desk, jarring Tristan from his book. He quickly pulled the headphones from his head and shut off the CD player.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. DuGrey. As I was saying. Utmost attention. If I don't have it, you won't pass. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Calculus."

Rory practically flew off the bus to where Dean was waiting for her. She was so happy from her first successful day at Chilton she failed to notice the worried expression on Dean's face.

"You will never guess what happened to me today. It started off by Paris actually apologizing to me. Seems she got a boyfriend over the summer and it has really loosened her up. I mean she wasn't all Bette Davis- All About Eve…"

"Rory-"

"Anyway, I invited them to movie night on Friday. And then I saw Tristan and he didn't try to pick a fight…"

"_Rory-"_

"He was like some weird Tristan-bot. Actually reading a book that wasn't assigned and a good book. Very alien abduction like. And all of my cla-"

"_RORY!!!!"_

Rory looked up startled. "What is it Dean?"

Dean guided her over to a bench and sat her down. "My dad got a call from his company today. They are transferring him back to Chicago. We have two weeks to get packed and moved."

Rory looked at him blankly.

"Rory, I'm leaving."

She burst into tears.


	3. Life isn't Like a Box of Chocolates

King of Fools

King of Fools

By Lexy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. In fact today they came to take away my bed and are waiting for me to finish typing so they can take away my puter (ok so exaggeration is my strong point and none of that is true except for the part were I said I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't have to take the T everywhere.)

AN: Next chapter will contain Knees, I promise. I just wanted to play around with Jess this chapter. Buttmosphere is an inside joke. Just play along and pretend you get it. You may qualify for a cookie if you do, but only if you act really, really well. If you dear readers are ever in Harvard Square (and are of, umm, legal age) I really do suggest stopping at Hong Kong and ordering a Scorpion Bowl. If you finish it you will definitely get more than a cookie. I am babbling now…. On with the story

"Tell me life gets better."

"Life gets better."

"Are you just saying that?"

"Yup."

Tristan sighed and flopped over on the bed, sending his history book flying. Jessi looked up from a textbook that was much larger than her head and gazed over to where Tristan was sprawled. 

"Gosh Wallace, aren't we happy today. So what is with the great need for life to get better? What is wrong with it now?"

"Nothing Grommit," Tristan said looking around the dorm room. He had been spending most of his weekends since the reunion in Cambridge. He didn't mind the two-hour trip; Jessi and he had bummed around Boston for most of the summer. He had been happy until school started, forgetting all of his troubles and indulging in the one close friendship he had. But summer had ended, school had started and he saw _her_ again. She didn't know he watched her. He was very careful this time. Whenever she looked at him he pretended to be absorbed in something else. At first she had seemed bewildered and even a little angry by this behavior, but after a few days she had accepted it and seemed to be enjoying herself at Chilton. She spent a great deal of time with Paris and her new beau. Part of Tristan was dying with the need to talk to her, to interact, to feel close to her. *But I am too scared. Scared of seeing the expression of pity in her eyes or even worse, the look of pure loathing. She hates me, she said so. She is with him…*

"…. Hey Wallace… Earth to Tristan… Buttmosphere 1 to Buttmosphere 2, come in…"Jessi's voice broke through Tristan's musings. "Again with the long face that not even the Donnas can bring a smile too. You going to tell me what is making you ask the 'big life questions'? Is it _her_?"

Tristan groaned. He and Jess had gone back and forth on Rory at least once a weekend without ever mentioning her name. Jess preferred the anonymity of it, 'too much temptation to go look her up if I know who she is', she insisted. "Partly because of her, but more just the need to be reassured that life does get better after high school."

"For some people it doesn't, little'un. Life is only as good as you make it, or as bad. Half of the world is obsessed with what happens after death, how much worse or better it is going to be, so much so that they forget about the here and now. Life is not an end to a means; it is just a means. Only your actions control how good your life is. If you work hard, play hard and live each moment like it is never going to be again, which it isn't, then you have only begun to experience how good life can be."

"Jess, sometimes you are so full of crap. Trust you to turn teenage angst into a pontification on the nature of life."

"Ahhh, but little'un, you listen."

"Yes I do. Don't know why most of the time, I mean it isn't like you know what you are talking about." _WHAM! _Tristan rubbed his head where the flying book had made a connection. "Hey!!"

"Hey nothing. I have had a little more life experience than you little'un, although many less women…" she ducked as the book returned in her direction. "And it seems I have much better aim. Come on, let's take a walk."

They wandered around Harvard square for a good half of an hour until Jessi had launched into what seemed to on its way to becoming a long diatribe on the evils of the Scorpion Bowl after passing by a lounge named Hong Kong, Tristan suggested they take the T into Boston and hang out in the Commons. One train ride, three street musicians and two cups of coffee later found them sitting on a bench near the Public Gardens. Deep into a discussion on the finer points of independent American film, Tristan suddenly felt as if someone has walked over his grave. He looked up to see a figure in black heading towards them. "We have company." Jessi looked quickly behind her. , "Shit," she mumbled. "You know him?" Unfortunately, I used to fuck him." 

The figure strode up to the bench. "Hello Liz, going prep these days are we? He is a little young isn't he?"

"The name is Jessi, Damien. This is my _cousin_ Tristan. I didn't know you were back in town."

"Miss me?"

"As much as I miss pulling out my own toe nails with rusty pillars."

"I always knew you liked pain."  
"I must have to have been able to put up with you, wait that wasn't pain, that was atrophy from boredom."

"Maybe we should try again, if you move it might make things more interesting."

"It would take ten flying monkeys, Chinese fireworks and a bottle of shoe polish to make sex with you interesting Damien."  
"As feisty as ever Liz. What is the shoe polish for?"

"To stick up your ass."

"We could always try, I am always up for anything."

"No you aren't Damien, or at least not for long enough to make it worth while. Match point, I think we are done now."

"Almost…" Damien pulled Jessi off the bench and kissed her. Tristan, sitting forgotten, watched Jessi's muscles strain from her determination not to enjoy it. Damien broke off the kiss and allowed Jessi to sink back onto the bench. He smirked at her and turned on his heel to leave.

"I will see you later Liz," he called over his shoulder.

"It is Jessi," she whispered after him, watching him until he was out of sight. She shook herself and turned back to Tristan who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that is my _him._"

Monday morning came too early for Tristan. He had not wanted to leave Cambridge and Chilton looked even more like Jessi's "Dungeon" this morning. He sighed and entered the building. 

Paris and Nathan were sitting in the classroom when Tristan entered, Nathan's fingers making lazy circles around Paris's knee. 

"Paris, Milk Maid," Tristan greeted them. _She_ wasn't there so talking to them was safe.

"Tristan," Nathan replied evenly, "just trying to show Paris that everyone has a ticklish spot behind there knees."

"There are plenty more places where I am ticklish Nathan. They just take a little more exploring to find." 

Tristan's jaw dropped. Paris's newfound forwardism amazed him.

"Reattach your jaw to your head fishboy," Paris quipped. "And quit looking around for her. She is not going to be in today, not after what happened Friday."

"What happened on Friday?"

AN: Heh, ending there for tonight. So the Knees decided to sneak in at the last moment without telling me before hand, silly Knees. As for what happened on Friday, just wait my pretties.


	4. When the Lights Go Out

King of Fools part 4 When the Lights Go Out. By Lexy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just trying to pay homage in my own special way. They belong to those _other_ people. 

AN. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed. I feel very loved. Sorry it took so long to get the next part out. There was a big mess, involving ferrets and cheese, I really don't want to talk about it, sigh. I feel that these scenes are very uncreative, so feel free to throw tomatoes at the plot contrivances. Sorry about the knee content, it is less than I would have like, but it will get there J Promise. Enough babbling, on with fic.

Rory promised herself she wouldn't cry.

She had been crying all week, in the bathroom between classes, on the phone with Lane, eating pizza with Lorelai, every since Dean had dropped the horrible news. She had barely made it through the first week of school without giving into the overwhelming feeling that her life was about to end. She knew that that was silly, her brain told her that high school relationships barely ever lasted after graduation, let alone a long distance relationship, but her heart told her that life without Dean was going to be miserable. Sighing Rory tried to steer her thoughts to less traumatic places. Chilton, who had thought that would ever seem less than traumatic? School had been going well when she was focused enough to pay attention. Paris had been more civil to her, even nice. Rory highly suspected that this was due more in part to Paris's new found distraction of see what she and Nathan could get away with between classes then with an actual shift in Paris's feelings for her. Who knew Paris had a wild child pent-up under that prep school uniform? Her life at Chilton was almost peaceful, especially now that Tristan had stopped teasing her. 

Tristan… He remained an enigma. He still hadn't spoken to her since classes had begun. He still was at the top of his game, the string of girls following him was even longer than last year, but he seemed different, disinterested. He spent a large amount of time plugged into a Walkman. His "friends" didn't seem to notice, he still played the game with them. But not Rory, not even a word for her. Sighing again, Rory concentrated on her irritation with Tristan. It was easier than thinking about Dean.

Juggling her school bag, a couple of grocery bags and a stack of tapes Rory opened the front door with her left pinky. Running to keep everything in her hands, Rory quickly made her way to the kitchen table. Tapes falling out of her arms, they clattered onto the table, knocking off a large envelope. Dropping the grocery bags on the floor, Rory reached over to pick up the envelope. A piece of Hello Kitty stationary had fallen close by. Picking up the note, Rory immediately recognized her mother's handwriting.

Hey Sweetie,

So this came in the mail today and it kind of fell open (well it fell open after meeting with a steaming iron, but I couldn't help it. It was all sitting there, with its stamp and saying "Open Me". I had an Alice moment.) I hope you don't mind. I am working a little late but will be home in time for movie fun. All I can say (or would that be write?) is thank goodness for the Vineyard, rescuing us from another "Friday". I could kiss it, if it wasn't a landmass-type-thingy.

Luv,

Mom

The familiar Harvard emblem stared up at Rory from the envelope. She shook out the contents, perusing the form letter and the brochure with smiling students in front of ivy covered walls. Most of it she had seen before but a small card caught her attention. It advertised a prospective freshman weekend where students could visit and stay with "Prospective Freshman Mentors". Grabbing quickly for a pen from her bag Rory flipped the card over only to find her mother's handwriting gazing back at her. Laughing Rory went in search for stamps.

The stamps proved to be much easier to find than the phone when it rang a few minutes later. On the fifth ring Rory managed to pull it out from where it was cleverly wedged in between the couch cushions.

"Hello?"

"Five rings, I think that is a new Gilmore record."

"DEAN!!!"

"No it is your other boyfriend."

"Darn you Bob, I told you not to call, Dean will get suspicious."

"I will be more discrete next time. You still want me to come over early?"

"Of course, more time to torment you."

"When you put it that way…."

"Kidding, tonight will be a torment Dean free zone."

"Are you sure you can get your mom to agree with that? She still talks about gluing antlers on my head and making me run for target practice."

"She promises she would use blanks. I will see what I can do."

"Running now, breaks over."  
"Tell Taylor he is a slave driver and you should get paid to talk to me."

"You tell him, I will run the other way."

"Later?"

"Later."

Rory sighed as she hung up. She sighed again when she realized how much she had been sighing lately. She and Dean had been effectively skirting around what would happen when he left, but that would not last for long. Her stomach sank, hoping that the topic would remain undiscussed tonight. Looking around the living room another sigh came unbidden to Rory's lips. She set off cleaning up the clutter.

The smell of popcorn greeted Lorelai as she entered the house. Laughing voices drew her into the living room. Lane and Henry lay on a mass of pillows on the floor while Paris leaned against a strange guy that she assumed was Nathan on the couch. 

"Sorry to interrupt this night of couples bonding but have you seen a girl about this high, usually has a nose in a book, sometimes accompanied by a large boy with goofy floppy hair? And why is Kenneth Branagh frozen in place on my TV screen?"

"_Dead Again_ and Kitchen," replied Nathan, his fingers absently drawing circles on Paris's knee. 

"Thank you o one to whom I have not been properly introduced. I shall go collect my daughter and we can remedy that situation."

Lorelai headed towards the kitchen with four sets of amused eyes following her. Hushed angry voices cautioned Lorelai as she approached, slowing to a stop just outside the doorway. 

"---I really don't want to talk about this right now."  
"Rory, we have to talk about it sooner or later, I leave in less than a week."

"But does it have to be tonight!?!?!"

"Now is as good as time as any Rory. What are we going to do about us after I move?"

"I told you not to ask me that."

"Why not, don't you love me anymore?"

"No… it is not that, we have a living room full of people and I just wanted to have a happy fun night, and you have to go talking about leaving. I didn't want to cry tonight. I just wanted to imagine that you weren't moving and that I wasn't losing you."

"You don't have to lose me Rory."

"Dean, be realistic. Chicago. Hartford. Distance does not a happy couple make."

"But we could make it work Rory. I love you."

"I love you too, you idiot. But we have to face reality."

"Reality is what we make it. Unless there is some other reason you don't want to stay together. Someone else…"

"Sometimes I think males have the soul ownership of the dumb chromosome. No Dean, there is no one else. It is just that we are in high school and I don't think it is rational to expect this relationship to be able to handle the distance."

"I don't care about rational. I love you Rory. And if you loved me you would want stay together."

"That is unfair and low. Enough, I don't need this tonight. This conversation is finished and if you don't like it you can leave. "

Rory came running past Lorelai, tears streaming down her pretty face. She darted up the stairs. 

"RORY, WAIT!" Dean called, his voice drawing the attention of the people in the living room, who proceeded to flood into the hall. 

Rory reached the top stair and turned back, perched and crying.

"Go home Dean. You have ruined my night and I don't feel like talking anymore."

Dean's shoulders slumped. "Yes Rory, I will go." He turned away.

"Dean. Wait." 

Rory took a step and missed the next stair. The world seemed to slow down as Rory felt herself falling forward. The floor rushed up to meet her and everything went black.


	5. Where the White Rabbit Leads

King of Fools   
Chapter 5 Where the White Rabbit Leads....  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the WB. I will not receive one red cent off of writing this, which I do so purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of the people nice enough to read my work. If you really want to sue, go ahead, I am as poor as a college student because Boston has never heard of reasonable rent.  
AN: Thanks to all that have been reading this story. I am really sorry that it has taken so long to put up. I have been really busy, work, class at Harvard Extension (Human Physiology Rocks), volunteering at Mass General and that whole mass destruction and people dying thing. Hopefully I will have time to update again soon (especially if I keep the ferrets caged while I am writing and they don't unplug my computer again and make me lose the whole story, sigh). Well I am going to stop babbling now before the author's note becomes longer than the update ^_~ Enjoy.  
P.S. Shout out to Knees!!!!  
  
"... And there was blood all over the place. It was disgusting. Rory was unconscious forever and...."  
  
Paris put her finger over Nathan's mouth. "Shhhh, your gift for hyperbole astounds me. You're going to give poor Tristan here a heart attack. It wasn't that bad, Rory feel down the stairs and split her head open. She was unconscious until the EMS arrived and the end result was four hours in the ER, 10 stitches, and a mild concussion. Don't let drama-boy over here get under your skin; he just likes to ruffle feathers until you can't take it anymore. It is best to ignore him."  
  
"You couldn't ignore me if you tried, Patella Princess."  
  
Paris arched an eyebrow. "I chose not to ignore you because you have other purposes." Seeing that Nathan was sufficiently admonished she turned her attention back to Tristan. "So she probably won't be in today. So you can relax and sit with us if you want to."  
  
Tristan glanced at Nathan, whose brow was furrowed in intense concentration, trying to develop a witty comeback, and then refocused on Paris. "As tempting as that offer is, I think that I would rather not be around when the rat finally finds its way through the maze to the cheese. Nathan, tell her to go easy on the experimentation. I don't know if you can handle anymore negative reinforcement."  
  
"Who said anything about negative reinforcement?" leered Paris.  
  
Tristan gave her a quizzical look and rushed to his seat as the teacher entered the room.  
  
So, Bag Boy is leaving for the Windy City? Hmmm.... I wonder where the White Rabbit is going to lead? Tristan smiled as he leaned back in his chair, visions of a black-vinyl-clad -Rory pulling at the back of his imagination as he tried desperately to concentrate on the lecture.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Neither Paris nor Nathan's description of Friday's events had quite prepared Tristan for seeing Rory the next day. A large bandage covered her forehead and there were a few bruises on her legs. But it was her expression that troubled Tristan the most. She looked completely and utterly lost. Even in her most troubled times at Chilton, Rory had always maintained and undertone of self-determination. The complete hopelessness of her demeanor brought forth a surge of protective emotions from deep within Tristan. He wanted to hurt whomever broke her spirit, and even more he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be ok. Well, one foot in front of the other Dugrey.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Rory's breath caught. Of all the people she didn't want to have to deal with today.  
  
"Yes.." she replied, staring intently at the back of her locker.  
  
"I, well... I heard what happened and I wanted to make sure that you are all right. I know that we aren't exactly on the best of terms, but if you need any help, with classes or just an ear..."  
  
Rory's head snapped towards Tristan. Her eyes blazed with anger. "Do you really think that I would ever ask you for help!?! You think that you can come over here, offer some half-ass apology and because I just went through personal road trip through the down under, and I don't mean Australia, I will role over and be vulnerable to your so called charms? Well Tristan, news flash. Just because poor Rory fell down and hit her head, it does not mean that I am any more willing to fall all over you then I ever was. I don't have amnesia. I remember every time you went out of your way to make me miserable. I don't need sympathy, Tristan. Especially not from you!"   
  
Pain and anger flashed in Tristan's eyes as he abruptly turned and walked away.   
  
Her shoulders sagging, Rory let out a long sigh. She hadn't meant to say those things. He was just a convenient target for her anger, but she didn't have the energy to call him back to explain. He would get over it soon; it wasn't like he was exactly human anyway. Making her way to the bathroom, Rory slide down the cold tile wall and come to rest on the floor. Fighting back the tears, she buried her head in her arms, wondering if she was herself exactly human anymore.  
  
*****************************************  
  
RING  
  
"Damn it Damien, I told you to stop calling! I don't care if you claim to have found the secret to Sting-like-Tantra, I am not interested. I would rather be strung up by my own entrails while playing the banjo and eating pulled pork then ever see you again..."  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"Wallace??? I am sorry, I really need to get the battery-thingy on the caller ID replaced. Wait a minute... she hates you? Tell the Jessi all about it."  
  
"Well, it all started when I approached her at her locker...."  
  
  
TBC  



	6. All Dressed Up and No Place to Go

King of Fools

Chapter 6 All Dressed Up With No Place to Go

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Literally.

AN: I am sorry that it took me so long to update this. I haven't been able to get into the show this season (I find Lorelai too bitchy and Jess holds even less interest for me than Dean does, and that is saying something). I will try to finish both this and Coiencedences and Consequences soon. That and write my personal statement for medical school. Which ever comes first.

Minutes melted into hours, hours into days, days into weeks... _And like sands through the hourglass, these are the_... Rory snapped out of her reverie. _You know you are feeling sappy when you are starting to quote soap operas_ she chided herself. But, in a way, it was true. It was almost two months since Dean had left. Tearful packing of boxes, hugs goodbye, promises made, they all faded into the background of her memory. It hadn't taken long for the call to come. She had actually thought Dean might really try to stick out the long-distance relationship. The call had come, just as part of her was expecting. It didn't hurt to remember, in fact it wasn't horribly painful when it was happening. Dean had been her first love, but some things come to an end. She would always remember him fondly, bittersweet recollections of what might have been. But now was now, and then was then, and dwelling in the past did her no good. 

Rory's life had fallen into a quiet pattern. School, hanging out with Lane, coffee hunting with her mother, she couldn't ask for more. This weekend, however, she was getting more. 

Rory gazed at her half packed luggage. A whole weekend at Harvard. For the first time in a while the buzz she felt was not solely from the large amount of caffeine in her system. 

"Well kiddo.... Hey your not packed. My ultra-organized-so-much-it-makes-my-head-hurt daughter is not done packing. I don't know whether to do the Dance of Joy or look for the Applegate Comet as a sign of the Apocalypse..." Lorelai's babbling diminished as she waited for her offspring's response.

"I am almost done. I would have been done a while ago but someone took my fuzzy cloud pajama bottoms without asking, resulting in a manhunt for them that took a half of an hour. And you didn't even wash them for me."

"Well you had taken my brown bear slippers and I just wanted to get you back. Besides that, everything is part of my master plan to make you late so that when Paris gets her to pick you up I can see the beginnings of World War III. I made popcorn and everything."

"Paris isn't going to be here for another half of an hour."

"Are you going to be ok for two hours trapped in a car with her? Because if there is hair pulling, I am going to be sorry I missed it. I could lend you a video camera, and give you some pointers on the best techniques to make her half bald."

"Mom, she is not that bad. In fact, we get along pretty well now. That and Nathan will be there so the two of them will be making kissey faces at each other and I can sit in the back and read."

"Whoa, saccharine overdose in the making. I feel nauseous already..."

"And I feel unprepared. Can you hand me that purple shirt and then go and get my toothbrush?"

"You are just trying to get rid of me," Lorelai pouted. 

"Yes I am or I will never get packed -"

__

BEEEPPP!!!!

"She is early. You keep packing. I will go and distract them with milk and cookies."

"Unless we magically have soy milk you might have a better chance with coffee."

"Got it. Pack quickly missy, I would like to come through this with all of my limbs attached."

"Aye, aye, Steve Irwin," Rory called after her mothers retreating back. Smiling, she shoved a pair of pants into her bag. This weekend was exactly what she needed.

****************************************************

"So I told Louise that writing a piece on the outfit that Sarah Greensburg wore to Lloyd Dobler's party last week did not qualify as a piece on public safety."

"What was wrong with what she wore?"

"Nate, her top was so sheer that it made saran wrap look opaque."

"Really? I didn't notice. Knees are so much sexier than what she was trying to sell. Especially yours."

"Flatterer."

Rory rolled her eyes, and tried to turn her attention back to her book. She had spent most of the ride trying vainly to concentrate on Adrienne Rich but kept getting drawn back to the banter between Paris and Nate. Their exchange flowed so naturally that Rory found herself wishing that she could participate but she knew that would break the rhythm. Her conversations with Dean had not held this kind of passion. Dean did not challenge her in the way that Nate was challenging Paris. Dean was nice and comfortable, but not challenging. He never raised her ire. She felt that was what was missing from her life. Someone who challenged her, someone that made her mad, someone...

"Tristan."

"What?" Rory yelped, her daydream-like thoughts surging away from her. "What did you say?"

"I said Tristan," Paris replied. "He wasn't at Dobler's party. In fact, he hasn't been to much of the Chilton Menagerie this term."

"Maybe he is having a secret affair with some beautiful woman." Nate said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Nate, sometimes you are too fanciful for my sanity's good," Paris chided.

"Besides," Rory added, "I don't think Tristan would keep any beautiful woman a secret. His ego wouldn't allow it."

Paris laughed. "Well whatever is with Tristan, it is his business. Anyway, I was talking to Mrs. Shaw..."

Paris's chatter faded into the back of Rory's consciousness. She wondered what really was different with Tristan. What had spurred his shift in attitude? And why did she care? Did she actually miss him? Shaking her head, Rory dismissed these thoughts. Nothing was going to ruin this weekend.

AN, again: Sorry for the cliffhanger. This was mostly set up for the next chapter. I hope to have it out in the next week or so. Thanks for reading.


End file.
